This is Love New Version
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda tampan yang memiliki sifat sangat jahil dan kejam kepada seorang gadis cupu dan miskin bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Hampir setiap hari ia dan teman-temannya menjahili Hinata. Mampukah Hinata bertahan dengan sikap Naruto dan kawan-kawannya? Mind RnR? chapter4 up
1. Chapter 1

Siang minna naru datang lagi bawa fanfic yang dulu naru janjiin #wkwkwk

.

.

.

This Love New versi

Author : Naruhina Alwas  
Reted : T  
Genre : Friendship / Family  
Pair : NaruHina Always  
warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Newbie, Geje , Dll

.

.

.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan dan sangat jahil dan kejam kepada seorang gadis cupu dan miskin bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku mohon" ujar Hinata memelas kepada Naruto yang tengah menjahilinya dengan menumpahkan jus jeruk yang baru di minum sedikt oleh sang pemuda

"Apa kau bilang Hinata" ujar Naruto dingin dan Hinata takut akan ucapan naruto

"A-Aku mohon uzumaki - sama" ujar Hinata lirih karena sekarang Naruto menarik rambutnya yang di ikat kelabang

"Aku tak mendengrnya" ujar Naruto main-main sambil menjambak rambut Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga, dan bisa di pastikan sekarang Hinata menahan isakannya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya

"hikz hikz" akhirnya lolos juga isakan dari bibir Hinata dan itu sontak membuat sang pemuda menghentikan jambakanya kepada sang gadis lalu berucap "Kau tak asik di ajak main" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, antar lega dan binggung 'Siapa lagi yang mau main sama kau' ujar Hinata dalam hati

~

"Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan ini semua" ujar Hinata sendu setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapannya "Apa aku memang tak pantas" ujarnya lagi dan air mata jatuh cepat setelah menahannya dari tadi

"Kau memang bodoh, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak sekolah disini" ujar suara gadis sebayanya mengejek Hinata yang tengah menangis "Cewek miskin seperti mu mana pantas sekolah di tempat elit seperti ini" ujar Gadis tadi seraya mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya karena takut

"Gomen" ujar Hinata, Rambut hinata di tarik untuk yang kedua kalianya dalam kurung waktu tidak lama

"Kau bilang apa?" ujar gadis berambut kuning menarik lagi Rambut Hinata makin belakang

"Go-Gomen Shion-sama" ujar Hinata lagi terbata akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya

"Cih" sinis Shion yang tak suka melihat wajah cupu di depannya

"Kau tau kesalahan mu satu, yaitu kau sekolah di sini, dan aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah di sini tidak mengeluarkan mu saja dari sekolah ini" ucapan Shion sangat kesal pada Hinata yang notabenya terlihat cupu, kumel, dan tidak layak sekolah di sekolah Elit yang bayarannya sama dengan 1 mobil *author nggak tau merk mobil , mungkin yang paling murah harga 20 juta * dan gadis di depannya ini malaha gratis masuk sekolah (beasiswa) dan terus membuat calon kekasihnya terus memperhatikannya, itu membuat Shion sangat kesal

~

Pagi menjelang siang, burung berbondong-bondong keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makan, dan kita liat sang tokoh utama pria di mana, Yapp, kita sudah menemukanya ternyata dia berada di rumah yang terlihat seperti istana bagi orang yang memiliki rumah 4x4 , dan kita liat lebih dekat sedang apa sang tokoh utama. Owh dia sepertinya sedang di dalam kamar. Ayo pemirsa kita liat lebih dekat lagi sedang apa artis kita ini *naru kumat abaikan kata-kata ini*

"Eng" suara erangan seorang pemuda di balik selimut hangatnya "eng, Sudah pagikah" igaunya sambil melihat remang-remang sekitar

"Hmm... Apa? Aku mimpi buruk semalam yah?!" ujarnya lagi melihat kamarnya yang berantakan, dan perasaan aneh saat bangun tadi

"Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk yah" ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri, dan mencoba menutup mata lagi berusaha untuk tidur, namun tidak berapa lama, pemuda itu di bangunkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya

"Narutooooo..!" ujar Wanita paruh baya itu berteriak di telinga sang pemuda dengan sekuat tenaga sampai burung-burung yang hingap di dahan pohon sekitar berterbangan hingga sang pemuda yang di bangunkan jatuh tidak elit gara-gara ulah wanita paruh baya yang mengagetkannya dan membuat dia harus ke THT terdekat demi meminta bantuan pendengarannya kembali utuh#plak abaikan

"Kaa-chan" ujar Pemuda pirang bangkit dari tiduran tidak elitnya

"Cepat bangun, ini sudah jam berapa" sungut Ibu Naruto marah, pasalnya sudah 10 pelayan yang sudah membangunkanya tapi Naruto tidak bangun-bangun

"Memangnya ada apa sih Kaa-chan" ujar Naruto malas dan beranjak dari Ruangan itu menuju Kamar mandi Terdekat alias masih satu wilayah di kamarnya

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu" ujar Wanita paruh baya yang di panggil Kaa-chan itu, Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Memangnya sepenting apa, hingga aku harus hadir" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki Kamar mandi miliknya "Ah, sudahlah paling juga rekan bisnis Tou-san" gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri dan bergegas melakukan akatifitasnya yaitu membersihkan diri

.

.

.

T.b.c

.

.

.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan untuk chap sekarang, dan mohon kritik dan sarannya, agar naru bisa memperbaiki fanfic-fanfic...

selalu tinggalkan jejak like, comen, dan bisa di bagikan #plak


	2. Chapter 2

**This Love New versi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic, tapi naru lupa judulnya**

**Author : Naruhina Alwas**  
**Reted : T mungkin semi M (kekerasan**  
**Genre : Friendship / Family**  
**Pair : NaruHina Always**  
**warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Newbie, Geje , Dll**

.

.

.

_Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan dan sangat jahil dan kejam kepada seorang gadis _  
_cupu dan miskin bernama Hyuuga Hinata_

**~Sebelumnya**

"Memangnya ada apa sih Kaa-chan?" ujar Naruto malas dan beranjak dari Ruangan itu menuju Kamar mandi Terdekat alias masih satu wilayah di kamarnya

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu." ujar Wanita paruh baya yang di panggil Kaa-chan itu, Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Memangnya sepenting apa, hingga aku harus hadir?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki Kamar mandi miliknya "Ah, sudahlah paling juga rekan bisnis Tou-san." gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri dan bergegas melakukan akatifitasnya yaitu membersihkan diri

**Chapter 2**

Naruto p.o.v

Aku tak tau apa yang ku lakukan, aku berjalan seperti biasa, menyusuri rumahku yang besar namun sunyi, kedua orang tua ku sudah bersiap-siap menunggu tamu yang di undang mereka "Ku harap aku tidak bosan disana." gumam ku sendiri sambil menerawang kejadian kemarin "Kenapa aku begitu lemah di hadapan gadis culun seperti dia, huhh." dengusnya sebal pada diri sendir. Karena kemarin Jum'at dia begitu luluh di hadapan seorang gadis "Apa hebatnya sih gadis itu?" gumamnya lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal gara-gara mengingat kejadian saat pemuda iu berhenti menyakiti gadis yang di bullynya "Akhhh." gumamnya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebal "Harusnya gadis cupu seperti dia di keluarkan dari sekolah." dengus sebal pemuda pirang yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya, tanpa di sadarinya dia sudah di dapan ruang tamu.

Naruto p.o.v end

"Ahhh, Apa aku harus masuk yah, tapi perasaan ku hari ini aneh sekali." gumamnya pada diri sendiri ketika dia melihat pintu ruang tamu, yang harus melewati beberapa ruangan saat pemuda pirang itu berjalan pelan dan sedikit melamun

krek

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka nampak seorang gadis membuka pintu ruang tamu dari dalam dan dua orang manusia berbeda jenis saling tatap menatap

"Na-Naruto-sama!" ujar seorang gadis gugup dan hendak mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar kecil, sang pemuda kaget melihat ada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, namun suara sang gadis dia kenal 'Hinata' pikirnya

"Kau!"Ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil menunjuk gadis yang memanggilnya 'Naruto-sama'

"Gomen, Naruto-sama." ujar gadis itu sambil menundukkan badan dan berusaha kabur dari san pemudah, namu usahnya sia-sia sang pemuda menarik lengan sang gadis dan memeluknya dari belakang (Terlihat dari sudut pandang orang tua di depan mereka)

"Wah, wah kalian sangat tidak tau malu yah." ujar suara pria dewasa di sana, menggoda kedua insan yang berbeda jenis yang mirip dengan pemuda pirang yang memeluk gadis bermata lavender yang tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan sang pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluknya atau memaksa sang gadis untuk tidak melarikan diri 'Gawat' pikir sang gadis yang menahan rasa sakit di area pergelangan tangannya

"Kau takkan bisa kabur lagi," bisik sang pemuda yang belum menyadari suara ayahnya yang menggoda mereka berdua dan asik menakuti sang gadis yang 2 hari ini berada di pikirannya

"Gomen, Naruto-sama." ujar sang gadis takut dan berusaha memberontak dari kekangan sang pemuda, dan menyadari semua orang menatap menggoda mereka "Tolong Naruto-sama, Tou-san melihat kita." ujar sang gadis lembut dan menyadarkan sang pemuda agar melepasnya

"Eh," sang pemuda menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan ayah dan ibunya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang berbeda jenis yang terlihat sangat mesra

"Sudahlah Naruto, harusnya kau lepaskan calon istri mu itu." ujar pria dewasa yang mirip dengannya bicara

"APAAA?/ Apaaa?" ujar pemuda berteriak sangat kencang dan seorang gadis berteriak lembut, hingga membuat keempat orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menutup telinga mereka

"Kalian jangan kaget begitu." ujar pria tadi lagi berujar setelah pendengarannya pulih "Dan kalian akan menikah lusa." ujar pria dewasa lagi yang mengacuhkan ke terkejutan dua orang berbeda jenis di depannya dan berbincang-bincang kembali seolah kata-katanya lenyap di telang bumi

"Tou-san." ujar pemuda melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah ayahnya dan menggebrak meja di depannya "Tou-san, aku tak mau menikah dengan gadis culin seperti dia." ujar Pemuda pirang sambil menunjuk gadis bermata lavender yang memandang dengan mata sayu entah apa yang di pikirkan sang gadis

"Hai, Naruto, tak bisa kah kau sopan sedikit" ujar Ayah Naruto menahan amarahnya karena ulah Putranya "Gomen Hiarsi, putra ku memang agak kurang ajar" ujarnya minta maaf dan memberi isyarat kepada putranya agar minta maaf, dan itu membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam ayahnya dan seolah berkata 'Aku tidak mau, memangnya siapa yang menjodoh-jodohkan, dengan gadis culun lagi' dan Ayah Naruto menjawab dalam tatapannya 'Berani kau berulah kau akan tau akibatnya' dan sang pemuda hanya pasrah dia tak bisa melawan ayahnya karena taruhannya adalah fasilitas mewahnya

"Kau." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis bermata Lavender yang menundukkan wajahnya karena takut "Aku mau menikah dengan mu." ujar pemuda itu sambil menatap sang gadis yang menatapnya tidak percaya, bukan hanya sang gadis tapi seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan sang pemuda

"Benarkah?" ujar pria yang mirip dengannya merasa senang

"Tapi-" ujar pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Gadis Bermata Lavender di depannya "Tapi Kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta pada mu." lanjutnya dan membuat semua orang menatap geram dan marah atas ucapan sang pemuda

"Kau-" ucapan sang kepala rumah tangga Hyuuga terhenti oleh ucapan sang gadis yang dari tadi menunduk

"Baiklah aku mau melakukannya" ujarnya gadis bermata lavender dengan lancar seolah kata-katanya sudah dia hafal diluar kepala

**T.b.c**

Maaf lama, dan untuk dan pendek... dan gak bisa bales review... #digetok

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Love New Version**

_Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
__Ganre : -__  
__Rated : T+ semi M__  
__Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll._

**Chapter 3**

Setelah Naruto mengatakan bahwa Hinata harus membuatnya jatuh cinta, Naruto mulai dilanda kegelisahan, pasalnya Hinata berubah dari itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa yang cantik, membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Arghhh... Kusoooo." jeritnya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur king sizenya.

"Kenapa... Aku harus mengatakan itu!" jeritnya tertahan karena bantal yang dia gunakan untuk meredam suaranya agar tidak terdengar keluar.

"Tapi ini menarik... Aku ingin lihat bagaimana dia bisa buat aku jatuh kedalam pelukannya." gumam Naruto sambil melihat jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari.

"Ngantuk... Ini gara-gara Kaa-chan." dengus Naruto sambil mencoba meraba alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Konoha High School dihebohkan oleh kedatangan gadis cantik yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Pagi Naruto-kun." sapa gadis berambut indigo ramah.

"Cih... Jangan sok manis." setelah berkata seperti itu, pemuda itu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Siapa kau." tunjuk seorang gadis yang gadis itu tahu bernama Shion.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku Shion-sama." ujar gadis itu sambil berjalan melewati Shion.

"Eh? Sama!?" heran Shion, dan melihat gadis itu duduk ditempat orang yang sering dia bully.

"Hn." sambil menautkan alisnya gadis itu melihat ekspresi teman sekelasnya dengan heran.

"Bu-bukan kah itu tempat siculun... Kau kenapa duduk disana." langsung saja Shion menunjuk gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Aku memang duduk disini." ujar lagi gadis berambut indigo kalem.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shion lagi heran, dan gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya, karena akan ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar.

.

.

.

_**Saat istirahat**_

"Jadi ada juga yah 'itik buruk rupa berubah jadi angsa cantik'." ucap Shion saat berdiri di samping kursi gadis berambut indigo.

"Kau bisa lihat... Shion-sama." tersenyum sejenak dan berjalan kearah bangku Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... Pergi!?" jerit Naruto saat gadis berambut indigo menghampirinya dan mengecup pipi Naruto singkat.  
"Kau." sambil mengusap pipinya Naruto menatap gadis itu jiji.

"Apa?" dengan senyum mautnya dan tampang polosnya gadis itu mampu membuat para lelaki kecuali Naruto mimisan.

"Cih... Ikut aku." sambil menarik tangan gadis itu Naruto memaksanya mengikuti dirinya.

.

.

. 

"Apa yang anda lakukan... Naruto-kun." ujar gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya, koridor ini jarang ada yang melewati, bahkan tidak pernah ada yang mau lewat kesini.

"Hn... Kau pikir bisa menggodaku, Hinata?!" senyum meremehkan diarahkan pada gadis indigo bernama Hinata.

"Yah, padahal aku sedang menguji mu." jawab kalem Hinata dengan senyum palsunya.

Hinata yang dulu memakai rok dibawah lutut, baju dikancing semua, rambut dikuncir dua, dan menggunakan kaca mata tebal, berubah penampilannya.

Sekarang Hinata menggunakan rok diatas lutut sehingga memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang mulus, dan menggunakan baju yang ketat dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka hingga terlihat bra berwarna lavender tampak jelas bila berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata. Dan untuk kaca matanya dia menggantinya dengan lensa kontak untuk mempercantik diri dia menggunakan bedak tipis dan lipsgos berwarna natural rasa jeruk, rambutnya yang panjang ia gerai dengan pita di atas kepalannya, sehingga mempercantik didinya.

"Jadi..." sambil menunduk Naruto melihata dada Hinata yang tereksplos jelas dibawahnya.  
"Kau mau ku sentuh." sambil mengusap paha Hinata dengan tangan kanan Naruto, dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Hinata yang akan menjauh karena Hinata mendorong tubuhnya.

"Kau... Jangan melecehkanku!" jerit Hinata tertahan karena bibir Naruto menahan bibir Hinata.

Membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya, sehingga dia mendesah tertahan.

"Hahhh... Hahhh..." sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, Naruto menatap mata Hinata yang sayu sambil menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar tau kesukaanku Hinata." kepala Naruto langsung melesat kearah leher jenjang Naruto, membuat Hinata mendesah dan mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto yang terus menjilat, mengecup dan sesekali menggigit dibagian itu, bukan hanya satu tapi banyak tanda diseluruh leher Hinata, membuat Hinata lemah dan kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubuh bagian atasnya lagi, namun tangan kekar Naruto menopan Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau sudah lemas... Sayang." bisik Naruto di telinga kanan Hinata, membuat Hinata merinding dan terangsang.

"A-apa yang... Ngh... Ahh... Hah... Henti..." ucap Hianta terbata karena Naruto terus merangsang tubuhnya, meremas bukit kembarnya dibalik seragam sekolahnya membuat bra didalamnya tersingkap keatas, rok yang dikenakannya tersingkap keatas untuk meloloskan celana dalam Hinata dan jatuh entah kemana.

"Kau sedang menikmatinya bukan?!" lagi-lagi Naruto terus menggoda Hinata, membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik dalam himpitan Naruto dan dinding dibelakangnya.

"Ja-jangan..." satu jari Naruto masukan kearah liat bawah Hinata, membuat Hinata menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak bisa, kau sudah berhasil menggoda ku." sambil menyeringai, Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan nafsu dan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata. 

_Tetttt Tettt  
_

Bel tanda masuk pun telah dibunyikan, Naruto yang mendengarnya terkejut sehingga melonggarkan kungkungannya terhadap Hinata, Hinata yang menyadari itu segera mendorong Naruto dengan keras sehingga Naruto jatuh dengan pantat menyentuh kramik koridor kelas yang tidak terpakai itu.

"Cih..." sambil berdecit Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menarik nafas dengan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan karena ulahnya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto berjalan menjauh hanya bisa bernafas lega dan melihat tubuhnya, memandang pakaiannya yang sudah berantakan dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Na-Naruto-kun." bergumam sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah acak-acakan dengan tergesa-gesa, dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya denga berlari kecil.

Saat pelajaran Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan guru yang tengah mengajar, dia melamun menatap jendela di sampingnya, menerawang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, hingga bel pulangpun berbunyi, membuat semua anak-anak dikelas itu keluar dengan terburu-buru untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, namun Hinata masih asik dengan duniannya tanpa menyadari seluruh murid sudah pulang.

"Ahh... Ternyata sudah pulang." setelah menyadari bahwa waktu pulang sudah lewat 1 jam, Hinata memandang seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatapnya tajam.

"Hm..." sambil mengalihkan tubuhnya, Naruto berjalan keluar kelas lewat depan, dan Hinata lewat belakang, membuat Naruto dijegat oleh Hinata untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya Naruto?" ujar Hinata berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

"Kau ingin aku menghamili mu dan menikah dengan mu?" ujar sinis Naruto sambil melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Hahaha... Kau mau melakukannya atau kau takut?" sindir Hinata langsung membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

"Sudah ku katakan... Kau harus membuat aku jatuh cinta dulu baru aku akan menikahimu." ujar Naruto mendengus sinis dan berjalan melewati Hinata yang terdiam tak bergeming.

"Ta-tapi tadi kau." sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap tubuh Hinata yang tengah memandang matanya.

"Kau ini sungguh baka... Lelaki itu memang bisa melakukannya walaupun tanpa cinta... Hanya nafsu belaka, apa kau bodoh?!" seringai terbentuk diwajah tampan Naruto membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu naif dan bodoh seperti ucapan Naruto.

"Huhh... Tapi kau pasti akan jatuh cinta walau dengan tubuhku." ujar Hinata sambil menatap lekat mata Naruto, membuat wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah karena malu.

"Hmm... Benarkah?!" tatapan Naruto tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata yang beberapa jam yang lalu telah dia nikmati, sebenarnya apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi diluar perkiraannya dia merasa ingin menyentuh Hinata lagi namun gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa dia sudah jatuh kedalam pelukan Hinata, tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengakui karna harga dirinya terlalu tinggi dan dia tidak ingin kalah dari Hinata yang akan membawannya kedalam neraka sebuah pernikahan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan pernah menyukaiku." kata-kata lirih Hinata membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan dan memandang lurus kedepan, entah kenapa jantung Naruto terasa sakit dan membuat dia sepontan meremas dada kirinya dengan kuat.

"Yah... Kau benar... Bila itu terjadi hanya didalam mimpimu saja." dan setelah berkata begitu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah terdudk dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Be-benarkah?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa benar!" teriak Hinata saat Naruto sudah tidak ada dihadapannya, namun suara Hinata yang berteriak masih terdengar digendang telinga Naruto.

"Yah..." gumam Naruto ragu, namun dia terus berjalan kearah parkiran dan segera melesat dengan mobil mewahnya menuju kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

. 

1 Bulan telah berlalu, Hinata sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa diam tanpa harus berurusan dengan Hinata, dulu dia sering membuly Hinata, namun setelah pertemuan itu dia tidak pernah lagi mau menyetuh Hinata, ada rasa lain didalam hatinya ketika Hinata didekati oleh pria lain.

Cemburu kah?

Itu tidak masuk kedalam kamus Naruto, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya cemburu ataupun membuatnya jatuh cinta, menepis kata-kata yang paling tidak diinginkannya, Naruto memandang teman-temannya sekilas, mendengus melihat betapa ributnya mereka dikelas yang tidak ada guru yang mengajar karena ada rapat tahunan.

Menerawang kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan belakangan, membuat rahangnya mengeras karena kesal dan marah.

Dia tidak akan pernah cemburu walaupun Hinata akan menikah dengan lelaki lain, tidak akan pernah.

"Na-Naruto-kun." lirih Hinata saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya kearah belakang, dan disaksikan anak-anak dikelasnya.

Membenturkan punggu Hinata kearah didnding dan menghimpitnya antara dinding dan dirinya, bibir Naruto tempelkan kebibir Hinata, membuat Hinata melotot kaget dan detik berikutnya Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto akan bibirnya.

Semua anak yang berada dikelas melongo akan prilaku tuan muda dikelasnya, bahkan Shion yang sudah dari awal membuly Hinata sampai dibuat syok langsung pingsan.

Bukan hanya bibir Naruto, namun tangannya menyusup masuk kedalam pakaian Hinata membuat Hinata membuka matanya, dan mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh.

"Kau menang... Aku kalah." ujar kalem Naruto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang penuh tanda tanya.

"A-apa maksudnya?" gumam Hinata heran, dan semua mata langsung melirik dirinya bertanya-tanya, 'game apa yang sedang mereka mainkan hingga ada yang kalah dan menang' seperti itulah tatapan murid kelasnya.

Dan Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menandakan dia juga tida tahu.

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya keheningan yang ada, Hinata yang penasaran berjalan keluar kelas yang dari tadi tidak tidak ada guru yang mengajar, mencari-cari disudut sekolah yang sering Naruto datangin, namun nihil Hinata tidak bisa menemukan Naruto dimana pun kecuali.

'Atap?' pikir Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil berlari dikoridor yang cukup ramai karena banyak siswa/siswi yang keluar kelas.

"Hahhh... Hahhh..." sambil mengatur nafasnya, Hinata memandang pintu atap sejenak dan perlahan-lahan membuka pintu tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat silau karena matahari tepat berada diatas atap, dan perlahan-lahan Hinata dapat melihat jelas atap yang sepi dan melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan Naruto yang dari tadi telah dia cari.

"Na-Naruto-kun." sambil menunduk Hinata menatap wajah damai Naruto yang tertidur dengan lelep, itu menurut Hinata.

Masih terus memandang Naruto, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa bel istirahat sudah usai, dan dia masih jongkok menatap Naruto yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Kau..." sambil menyentuh pipi kanan kiri Naruto, Hinata melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. "Apa-apaan tadi." mengusap pelan wajah tampan itu, membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, bahkan tanpa digoda Narutopun dia bisa sangat semalu ini.

Memandang langit biru, Mengingatkan Hinata akan pemuda yang ada didepannya yang tengah menutup mata indah sewarna langit sebiru lautan.

"Kau ini membuatku bingung." kata-kata Hinata pelan, namun kalau pemuda didepannya terbangun, pasti pemuda itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya walau suaranya kecil.

"Kau seperti... Kyaaaa..." Hinata berteriak ketika tangan didepannya menariknya kedepan, membawa Hinata kedalam dekapan hangat di hari yang cerah saat ini.

_**T.b.c**_

_**Spesial Thanks**____****_

_**Ichika || virgo24 || Misti Chan || Guest || hana || Kurama || Rayne Dark || Shayat Saffany || Prince Devil || Flo || Bunny Cherry || Guest 2 || Cewescreamer || Sarahanifah || Name nhie yanhi || Namikaze Nagato.  
**_  
_Maaf updet lama, dan diusahaiin naru akan melanjut semua FF naru, maksih atas Review dan Favorite FF naru..._

_Walau naru gak bisa bales review kalian, tapi naru akan selalu membacanya._

_Dan maaf chapter sekarang pendek lagi...__#__hehe___

_See you Next Chapters  
_  
**Naruhina Alwas Shipper**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This Love New versi_**

**_._**

**_Author : Naruhina Alwas  
Reted : T  
Genre : Friendship / Family  
Pair : NaruHina Always  
warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Newbie, Geje , 17+, Dll_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_harap dibaca warning sebelum baca, khusus usia 17 tahun keatas, anak dibawah umur 17 dilarang baca, kalau tetep maksa tanggung sendiri akibatnya, harap tidak menggunjing author yang volos ini... wkwkwk_**

**_Naru gak tanggung jawab, titik gak pake koma lah..._**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Diamlah." sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang, dan Hinata menindih Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi." satu remasan diberikan tangan Hinata kepada dada kiri Hinata, membuat Hinata melotot melihat tangan tan itu. "He-hentikan Naruto-kun." Hinata memberontak didalam pelukan Naruto, membuat sang pemuda harus menindih Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Sudah ku bilang diamlah, dan nikmatilah." ujar Naruto seksi, sambil menjilat telinga Hinata sensual.

"Eng, ah, Na-Naruto-kun, ah." lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa melawan Naruto dan hanya bisa mendesah tertahan karena rangsangan Naruto pada bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. "Ja-jangan!" tangan Hinata memberontak didalam jepitan tangan-tangan Naruto, agak sedikit kewalahan sih. Namun Naruto masih menjadi pemenang, dan ingatkan Hinata supaya jangan berduaan saja dengan Naruto.

"Nikmati saja." tangan kiri Naruto lepaskan dan Naruto memegang dengan satu tangan. Meraba punggung Hinata mencari pengait bra yang melekat pada punggung Hinata yang mulus, mengecup tengkuk Hinata yang terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ngah, hah hah." Hinata sungguh lelah diperlakukan seperti ini, dia bahkan seperti habis dikejar-kejar guru killer karena melakukan kesalahan, tapi disini berbeda dia sedang dipermainkan oleh pemuda yang kurang ajar, tapi dia masih cinta sama pemuda itu, walau berengsek tapi suka.

Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata setelah melepaskan kait bra yang menempel dipunggu Hinata. Senyum tepatnya menyeringai Naruto berikan kepada Hinata, dan membuat Hinata punya firasat buruk akan pemuda itu lakukan.

"Na-Naruto ngh, lepas." kecupan Naruto daratkan didekat buah dada Hinata yang terbuka, dan kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam pakaian yang Hinata pakai, menyusup sehingga mengeksplos perut rata Hinata dan menyingkapnya sampai diatas dada tanpa membuka kancing-kancing pakaian yang Hinata pakai. Terlihat dengan jelas bra yang telah terbuka mempertontankan dada mulus Hinata didepan mata Naruto, tanpa sadar Naruto menjilat bibirnya sekilas, dan langsung melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Kyaaa... Ngh hah," Hinata hanya bisa menjambak rambut Naruto menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dia terima kepada sang pemuda.

Naruto masih betah di bagian dada Hinata, dan sang gadis hanya bisa menahan desahan-desahan yang diterima olehnya.

"Su-sudah, hah, cukup." lagi-lagi Naruto meremas dada Hinata, dan Naruto masih saja terus merangsang Hinata, Hingga dia mendesah-desah tak karuan. Menatap sekilas wajah merona Hinata, dengan pakaian yang disingkap acak-acakan dan rok yang tersingkap karena perbuatan Naruto membuat Hinata terangsang hingga area terlarangnya mengeluarkan lendir-lendir dan lama kelamaan Hinata merasa akan ada yang keluar didalam tubuhnya, dan Hinata tidak tahu apa itu, yang ia tahu bahwa bila ia melakukannya berarti dia akan organisme.

"Na-naruto." panggilan Hinata menandakan dia telah organisme, sehingga tubuhnya melemah setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya, dan sang pemuda hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata yang terpejam setelah menikati organismenya.

"Kau tidak boleh tidur Hinata." lagi-lagi suara barito terdengar ditelinga Hinata, membuat Hinata membuka matanya.

"Na-Naru-" bibirnya disumpal dengan bibir Naruto, membuat Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, tangan Naruto yang tidak mau diam dilesatkan kearah dada kiri Hinata, dan tangan kanannya ia raba-raba kebagian intim Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali terangsang, dan membulatkan kedua matanya karena merasa sakit dibagian bawahnya, mengecup kulit jenjang Hinata, dan menggigit kecil leher putih mulus Hinata dengan beberapa kiss mark disana sini.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, dan mereka berdua masih diposisi yang sama, Naruto meraba dan Hinata diraba. Sekitar 1 jam mereka melakukannya, dan selama itu juga Hinata mendesah dan merasakan sakit tapi nikmat. Walaupun dirinya sudah tidak memakai pakaian atasnya namun Naruto masih memakai pakaian lengkap, Hinata sudah merem melek dibuat oleh Naruto, dan itu membuat sang pemuda menyeringai senang, menatap perbuatannya selama satu jam, melihat Hinata mengatur nafasnya, dan terlintas dibenak Naruto untuk mengabadikan kejadian ini menjadi sebuah bentuk foto, namun dia urungkan karena dia takut ada yang menemukan fail fotonya dan disebar luaskan, dan ia tidak ingin tubuh Hinata tereksplos oleh orang lain.

Protektif, egois, tidak suka ada yang menyentuk atau melihat miliknya, itulah Naruto. Entah sejak kapan Naruto jadi orang seperti itu, namun Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata, dan dia tidak ingin Hinatanya direbut oleh orang lain.

"Ayo kita menikah Hinata, dan kita lanjutkan dimalam pertama kita."

**_blus_**

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto, mengalihkan wajahnya kemana saja asal dirinya tidak melihat Naruto, dan sang pemuda hanya tersenyum sayang, dan duduk merapikan pakaiannya yang agak berantakan, catatan Naruto hanya mencumbu Hinata, tanpa mengambil keperawanan sang gadis.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah membereskan diri hanya terkejut dan menarik kemeja Naruto.

"Lalu kau bagaimana," Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya, Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, Hinata heran. Karena saat Naruto menindihnya, Hinata bisa merasakan adik Naruto membesar, kalau menurut apa yang Hinata baca difanfic-fanfic rate M, Naruto itu tengah terangsang, dan katanya tidak baik menahan hasrat, nanti bisa tersiksa, ya ampun Hinata-chan kepolosanmu Hilang nak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab singkat Naruto. "Kau yang harusnya ditanya, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" senyum mesum Naruto berikan pada Hinata yang langsung Hinata sadari dan melihat tubuhnya yang belum dibenahi.

"Kyaaaa, jangan lihat." kata-kata bodoh menutupi malu, membuat Naruto tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah puas melihatmu, tapi lain kali aku ingin melihat kau tidak memakai sehelai benangpun." dan satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Naruto, membuat sang pemuda menatap sang gadis dangan kesal. "Berani-" satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Naruto, membuat sang pemuda mematung sebentar karena Hinata hanya menciumnya sekilas namun efeknya sangat luar biasa.

"Kau berani menggodaku. Hinata." suara Naruto kalem, namun sang gadis hanya tersenyum dengan wajah polos.

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh menyerang Hinata." Hinata berkata mengancam, namun terlihat seperti bukan mengancam dimata Naruto, seperti sedang diuji saja.

"Be-nar-kah." Naruto mengeja kata dengan suara yang mengejek Hinata, dia tidak mungkin mau kalah dengan orang lain, apa lagi tidak boleh menyerang sesuka hati, what the hell, dirinya tau bahwa Hinata itu gadis culun yang berubah menjadi angsa cantik, namun didalam hati terdalam Naruto dirinya suka apapun yang Hinata lakukan. Sumpah padahal hanya 1 bulan yang lalu dirinya menolak bersama sang gadis, namun kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja bahkan meminta Hinata untuk menikahinya, sungguh tidak romantis sekali.

"Huahh, dengan terburu-buru Hinata merapikan pakaiannya, dan dia tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam karena saking terburu-burunya, membuat sang pemuda menyeringai senang, namun saat Hinata akan keluar dari atap untuk turun Naruto mencegahnya, dan menyampirkan blazernya untuk dipakai Hinata.

"Aku tak ingin tubuhmu terlihat oleh lelaki mata keranjang." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata, membuat Hinata merona sampai ketelinga, menatap pakaiannya yang tertutup namun terlihat ada tonjolan bagian dada, putingnya terlihat dengan jelas berwarna merah muda, keringat yang menempel membuat pakaian Hinata menempel dan menampakan lekukan tubuh Hinata yang mengundang. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memakai bra sehingga terlihat payudaranya dari balik seragam sekolahnyayang tipis.

"Na-naruto-kun aku mau pakai braku." niatnya sih mau mengambil, namun sang pemuda menghalanginya.

"Tidak boleh." lagi-lagi Naruto mengatakan tidak boleh sehingga Hinata memaksa ingin mengambil pakaian miliknya. "Kalau mau mengambil ini, aku yang memakaikannya." nah loh, itulah yang membuat Hinata kikuk, menatap Naruto tidak percaya, masa dia harus dipakaikan pakaian sih.

"Kau berani menggodaku. Hinata." suara Naruto kalem, namun sang gadis hanya tersenyum dengan wajah polos.

"Naruto-kun tidak boleh menyerang Hinata." Hinata berkata mengancam, namun terlihat seperti bukan mengancam dimata Naruto, seperti sedang diuji saja.

"Be-nar-kah." Naruto mengeja kata dengan suara yang mengejek Hinata, dia tidak mungkin mau kalah dengan orang lain, apa lagi tidak boleh menyerang sesuka hati, what the hell, dirinya tau bahwa Hinata itu gadis culun yang berubah menjadi angsa cantik, namun didalam hati terdalam Naruto dirinya suka apapun yang Hinata lakukan. Sumpah padahal hanya 1 bulan yang lalu dirinya menolak bersama sang gadis, namun kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja bahkan meminta Hinata untuk menikahinya, sungguh tidak romantis sekali.

"Huahh, dengan terburu-buru Hinata merapikan pakaiannya, dan dia tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam karena saking terburu-burunya, membuat sang pemuda menyeringai senang, namun saat Hinata akan keluar dari atap untuk turun Naruto mencegahnya, dan menyampirkan blazernya untuk dipakai Hinata.

"Aku tak ingin tubuhmu terlihat oleh lelaki mata keranjang." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata, membuat Hinata merona sampai ketelinga, menatap pakaiannya yang tertutup namun terlihat ada tonjolan bagian dada, putingnya terlihat dengan jelas berwarna merah muda, keringat yang menempel membuat pakaian Hinata menempel dan menampakan lekukan tubuh Hinata yang mengundang. Dan Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak memakai bra sehingga terlihat payudaranya dari balik seragam sekolahnyayang tipis.

"Na-naruto-kun aku mau pakai braku." niatnya sih mau mengambil, namun sang pemuda menghalanginya.

"Tidak boleh." lagi-lagi Naruto mengatakan tidak boleh sehingga Hinata memaksa ingin mengambil pakaian miliknya. "Kalau mau mengambil ini, aku yang memakaikannya." nah loh, itulah yang membuat Hinata kikuk, menatap Naruto tidak percaya, masa dia harus dipakaikan pakaian sih.

Dan itu Bra, yang menutupi bagian dadanya, dan Hinata malu untuk membayangkannya saja, ditambah celana dalamnya juga ikut-ikutan ada ditangan Naruto, membuat Hinata berpikir bagaimana cara mengambilnya, sehingga dia tidak turun dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, karena keringatnya sendiri.

Setelah 10 menit mencoba mengambil pakaian dalamnya, Hinata menyerah dan membalikan tubuhnya, membuka satu persatu kancing pakaiannya, Hinata menyuruh Naruto memakaikannya, namun sang pemuda mengatakan roknya juga harus diturunkan, dan Hinata melihat Naruto mengambil bajunya setelah dia buka, dan Hinata ingin membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengambil bajunya, namun dia menyadari tubuh bagian atasnya tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat, dann itu adalah pemikiran bodoh untuk mengambil dari Naruto.

Dan setelah menimbang cukup lama, Hinata akhirnya melepaskan ikat yang menjadi penopang roknya dipinggang rampingnya, membuat tubuhnya telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun, san pemuda haya menyeringai dan berjalan kearah depan Hinata, membuat Hinata kaget dan ingin berputar membelakangi sang pemuda lagi, sebelum.

"Bila kau tidak melihat kearahku, ku pastikan adik kecilku ini akan masuk dan menerobos didalam liang surgamu, Hinata." ancam Naruto dan sukses membuat Hinata bergeming dan mebalikan tubunhnya.

**_Blus  
_**  
Wajah Naruto memerah saat melihat tubuh Hinata tanpa benang, dan Naruto bersumpah tidak ada yang boleh melihat Hinata selain dirinya seperti ini. Dan dengan sigap Naruto memakaikan bra dan celana dalam Hinata ketubuh gadis itu, memakaikan baju dan rok sang gadis dengan telaten dan rapi, sungguh Naruto harus mati-matian menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyerang Hinata lagi. Dan menunggu malam pertama mereka. Dan dia baru ingat mereka baru kelas 2, dan menunggu 1 tahun lagi mereka akan menikah. What the hell, sekali lagi what the hall, kenapa kami-sama harus menyiksa hamba yang tampan ini. Doa Naruto yang narsis.

Setelah itu, Naruto menawarkan tumpangan untuk Hinata, dan mengantarkan gadis itu kembali kerumahnya.

.

.

.

"Makasih," inginnya sih cuman bilang gitu, tapi Naruto menahan tangan Hinata saat akan keluar dari mobil. "A-Ada apa Naruto-kun." tanya Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda hanya menatapnya bosan dan menarik tubuh wajah Hinata kearah wajah sang pemuda, dan ciumanpun diterima oleh bibir Hinata yang kembali dicumbu oleh sang pemuda. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Hinata menatap cemberut kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menciumku lagi."

"Owh, dan untuk kedepannya, aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu, kau harus menungguku saat berangkat dan saat pulang sekolah." ucap Naruto tegas, dan segera menyuruh Hinata turun tanpa sempat mengatakan protes-protes lainnya.

Dan Naruto bersumpah, tadi dia melihat Neji didepan pintu melihat acara ciumannya dengan Hinata, apa dia akan dibunuh setah apa yang ia lakukan. Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto segera melesatkan kendaraannya kembali kekediaman Namikaze.

"Pagi Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto saat melihat Hinata berdiri kesal didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang sederhana.

"Pagi-pagi, ini sudah siang, nanti kita terlambat, dan nanti aku akan dicap sebagai murid yang suka telat. Dan bila ingin menjemputku kau harus datang lebih pagi lagi." sudah duduk dengan nyaman diatas jok depan samping kursi Hinata masih saja megomel sebelum Naruto menghentikan ocehan Hinata dengan ciuman selamat pagi darinya.

"Sudah mengomelnya?" tanya Naruto sekaligus sindiran Naruto berikan.

"Belum." sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping kanan, Hinata bersumpah wajahnya berubah merah, merona karena dapat perlakuan dipagi hari seperti ini membuat Hinata ingin menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dari sang pemuda dia malu.

Melaju dengan sangat kencang, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, bukan-bukan karena ciuman Naruto tadi, namun karena ulah Naruto juga sih, menyetir seperti kesetanan, menerobos lampu merah dan banyak kejadian-kejadia yang mengakibatkan sang pemudamendapatkan cacian dan makian dari pengendara lain, membuat Hinata memegang dengan erat sabuk pengaman yang digunakan, untungnya Hinta selalu diingatkan oleh kakaknya untuk memakai sabuk pengaman kalau-kalau dia didalam kendaraan.

Dan saat ini Hinata sangat-sangat berasyukur karena kakak laki-lakinya selalu mengingatkannya, sehingga dia selalu memakai sabuk pengaman ditubuhnya.

"Huahhh... Naruto-kun." jerit Hinata saat Naruto menyalip pengendara lainnya.

"Rileks Hinata." perintah Naruto, bukannya menenangkan malahan membuat Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadi.

"Berhenti, aku mohon." mohon Hinata sambil menutup matanya, dia takut sumpah perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh selama 30 menit bila naik kendaraan pribadi dan ini hanya memakan waktu 10 menit sudah berada dilingkungan sekolahan mereka. Dan saat Naruto menginjak rem karena sudah sampai ketempat tujuan, Hinata langsung berhambur keluar, langsung mencari pasokan udara yang sempat hilang dirongganya karena menahan nafas.

**_T.B.C_**

_Yeahhhh,,, anak kecil dilarang baca woy,,, #ditimvok_

_Seperti biasa alur geje, dan cerita kecepetan yah,, hehehe_

_Bila ada kata typo memang kurang ajar #ditimvok :v_

_Karena naru gak pernah edit ulang, semua fanfic naru adalah hasil telisan awal jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan sebagainya..._

**_Happy NaruHina Shipper_**


End file.
